


【壁艾】

by dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu/pseuds/dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu
Summary: cp预警：墙壁拟人（西岗席勒）×艾伦【有一定程度的疼痛描写注意】
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. 祭品

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞奇葩，现在❌掉还来得及

过了多少天了呢……五天？七天？还是超过十天了……  
自从，作为“祭品”被王都回收，一直被关在这深渊里的华丽囚牢内，不见天日，为“祭祀”作准备：在这个自称他的故乡——西岗席勒的男人兴致来了的时候会一遍遍的强行进入身体，对那具青涩干净的身体攻城略地，逼迫着自己臣服、一如那些因为恐惧而妥协于这层层高墙为期的牢笼之中的……人类。

艾伦难得的清醒着，却只能虚软无力的躺在豪华的大床上——连左手腕上的厚重金属镣铐都显得如同装饰一般可笑，他唯一能做的，就只有思考所有逃走的可能。

“叮、叮”男人不知道拿了什么小小的金属制品，随着他从门边走近的步伐发出阵阵清脆的碰撞声。  
艾伦头侧向一边，闭上眼不愿再将目光落在连日来不断侵犯自己的男人身上。

有着暗红色短发的男人也不在意，继续用火热的视线舔舐着少年方才被疯狂的欲望洗礼过的光裸身躯。目光略过滑腻的浅麦色肌肤上满布的暗红或青紫的吻痕、掐印、勒痕，越发变得深沉。  
“呐，艾伦。”他用指尖撩起少年脑后的发梢，细细的捻搓、缠卷，“明天就是‘献祭之日’了，期待吗？”满意的感觉到少年浑身一僵，钳抓住对方的后颈强行将上半身拉起，舔咬上少年被迫暴露的脆弱颈子，“席拿大人是你们的‘神’吧？作为祭品你应该感到自豪喔~”  
男人抬眼瞥了下满脸愤恨不甘的艾伦，嘴角戏谑的勾起，“虽说很可惜，不过作为‘故乡’的我也无能为力呢，毕竟是那位王都之壁嘛~”  
嗬~就是这种眼神…！太棒了太棒了太棒了……

真想……现在就毁掉他！

“人类禁锢巨人的方法，我也算知道一点……”男人放下艾伦，边说边执起少年瘫软在右腿侧被撕扯得破破烂烂的手工缎质床单上的纤细手腕，自指尖、指缝、掌心、手背到手腕，以舌头逐寸逐寸的舔舐着，朝圣一般的一路慢慢往上，直至那覆着薄薄肌肉的骨骼微微突出的肩膀——  
“将可以活动的各个关节固定，”他将左手与少年的右手十指相交，“用铁椿……”用右手取出一早准备好的特制细针——缓慢得几乎是温柔的、一一穿透少年右手上的各个关节，“像这样……”

“唔呜！呼、呼呜！唔……”即使逐渐失去活动能力，身体却能够清晰的感受到被刺穿肉体的痛楚。艾伦努力的抿紧嘴唇，阻止自己发出痛呼，但仿佛永无止尽的折磨却在狠狠的撕扯着他颤抖的的牙关和声带——而就在他几乎要崩溃嘶吼的瞬间，男人用自己的嘴唇堵上了他的。  
他无比的厌恶这种几近暧昧的亲近，此刻却不得不感谢男人讽刺性的温柔。

缠绵的抚慰过少年敏感口腔中的各处敏感，男人不时用左手拇指轻抚艾伦微微发颤沁汗的手心——似乎是宽慰，又或者只是在逗弄陷阱中徒劳地挣扎着的幼狼。

精确的避开大大小小的血管，男人不断将更多的细针埋入少年的右手，然后是解开手铐桎梏的左手，直到艾伦的双手关节全是满满的微微突出的细针头。  
他吻了吻艾伦汗湿的光洁饱满的额头，毫不意外的看到那双金眸中虚弱而倔强的憎恶。

“最后把这些铁椿栓紧，”他慢悠悠的说道，用带勾扣的皮带将那些细针一个个的扣好，摆弄着少年渐渐被皮带紧缚的肢体，“这样就会像布偶一样乖乖的不能动了。”

“那些恶心的巨人……”他轻咬少年的耳廓，调笑一般轻轻吹着气。  
男人舔上少年瞪大了的眼瞳，毫不掩饰恶劣的笑意，“据说，也要钉进眼睛里？”手指轻柔的抚弄轻揉着无法抑制颤动的瞳孔旁泛红的眼角，“不过，对于有着巨人所没有的脑浆脏器的你来说，这样说不定会死掉呢……”  
他扯着手上的皮带轻松的将艾伦瘦削的身体翻了个身并将少年的两条前臂紧并着扎好，“不要轻易的死掉啊，那可是双难得的眼睛……”情话一般的轻喃，最后通通被烙在少年的后颈上……

我知道，你永远也不会成为“巨人”，也不会有所谓的“信仰”，即使是即将到来的祭祀，也不能使你屈服；所以就，给我看更多的、这种表情吧，我可爱的——“人类”。   
-TBC-


	2. 信仰的獻祭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cp预警：墙壁拟人（西岗席勒/席拿）×艾伦，3P  
> 【有一定程度的疼痛描写注意】

那是，再华丽的水晶灯都无法掩盖的阴暗。宽敞奢华的神殿回响着本来细微的喘息声、肉体碰撞声和水声，更显虚空般的寂寥。

没有神明，没有信仰，没有救赎。  
只有囚牢，只有掠夺，只有妥协。

少年裸露的有些单薄的上身如像虔诚祈祷的少女，头颅微垂，双眼紧闭，抿紧的双唇有些发白，与潮红的脸色对比鲜明，纤细的脖颈暴露在暧昧的灯光下，无力的手臂微微斜向上伸展开，任由勾挂在墙上的皮带缠卷而下，一一扣紧钉入手腕、手肘、肩头、锁骨等多个关节处的细针两端的小钉，将整个上半身都牢牢吊挂在半空中；赤裸的下身却像被恶魔引诱、或者应该说是强行捕获的小羊——

身后的男人有些汗湿的浅金色长发整齐的扎在脑后，身上规整的穿戴着神官的华贵衣饰，唯独从裤裆处露出的粗硕却在不断的抽插着少年已经有些红肿的花穴，“西岗席勒，这小鬼的味道不错，舍得就这么给我？”  
埋头在少年小腹处的暗红色短发男人身上的祭祀袍服已扯得一片凌乱，听到上司的问句，他笑了笑，将湿热的气息吹在少年高高挺立的欲望上，成功引起那里的颤动，遂一口含住敏感涨大的顶端，含糊的答道：“席拿大人满意就好。”

少年的身躯明显因为这前后夹击的猛烈刺激而抖动抽搐起来，看起来似乎有那么点欲拒还迎的味道，但西岗席勒却清楚事实并非如此。

红发男人将稚嫩的勃起深深吸入口中，他抬眼凝视着被情欲逼得有些失神的少年：少年轻轻晃动低垂的脑袋，半睁着迷蒙的双眸，那双罕见的夺目金眸有些空洞的泛着黯淡的光，即使被氤氲的水气漾开，在与注视着自己的男人目光对上的瞬间仍绽放出倔强不屈的光芒。  
哼。男人愉悦的吸紧口腔里的幼茎，灵舌缠卷上脆弱敏感的顶端，来回刷弄湿濡的铃口，抓住少年无力的微弯的膝盖的左手抬了抬，使少年的双腿分得更开；右手松开另一条腿，托起嫰根下柔软饱满的囊袋，以极尽下流的手法揉搓亵玩，又不时掐捏旁边腿根的嫩肉，饶有兴致的观赏着少年苦苦挣扎着阻止双唇中溢出呻吟的艳丽表情。

“不自量力的人类……弱小、自私、虚伪、贪婪，反正早晚也必须像你们那些同类一样，承认自己不过是我们所圈养的家畜、玩物，这么想想你现在这种反抗的丑态还真是可笑至极啊。”浅金色头发的男人嗤笑道，猛地将两根手指捅入少年微颤的唇间，强硬的撑开发软的牙关，缠卷起颤颤巍巍的小舌，搔弄敏感的上颚，不时刮蹭着排列整齐的齿列。  
“唔呼……哈、啊唔……”一直苦苦压抑着在喉腔内的呻吟被强行翻搅出，被折磨得连合上嘴巴的力气都没有的艾伦只得违心的跟随着一波波强烈的快感喘息哭泣。

“嗬，看看你现在这副淫荡的模样。”身后的男人伸手打开边上的吊灯开关，瞬间明亮起来的光线让艾伦微微眯起了水气迷蒙的双眼，视线稍稍集中了点，却被眼前淫靡的景象激得一下子瞪大了双眼——暗红色头发的男人身后摆放了一面巨大的镜子，将自己被玩弄得神志不清乱七八糟的样子映照得一清二楚：迷乱痛苦又满足渴望的表情，饱受折磨被标上密密麻麻的奴隶印记的上半身，还有，虽然被身前男人挡住但完全可以想象出惨况的下体——好恶心！但是，为什么……还会因为这种低贱的羞耻感而更加敏感兴奋呢？

“就凭这个样子就想要驱逐巨人？”身后的男人低头边轻啮着那柔软的耳廓，边吹着气调笑道，“呐~人类……”  
“唔嗯……呼啊！唔、呜啊……”一直悬吊着身体的双臂被硬扯下捆紧在身后，无力的身体一下子坠落在淡金色发男人的怀里，原本深埋在体内的巨大又深入了几分；前面一直被湿润口腔包裹吸吮着的欲望却同时被弃置与略显阴冷的空气中，抽搐着弹跳了几下，有些可怜兮兮的在腿间抖动着。眼瞳中浓重的雾气终于凝成泪水，溢出泛红微肿的眼眶，“呜唔……”

身后的男人又重重的顶弄了几下，然后放开被握得现出淡淡紫红色的腰肢：“很难受对吧？看着你逐渐变得只会渴望着我们的样子也不错呢……干脆等到你不得不依赖着我们的精液生存的时候再把你扔给那些有兴趣的贵族好了……在那之前，先试着自己来要我吧，人类。”

艾伦眨了眨眼睛，抬起头试图止住不断凝出的生理泪水。终于理解了男人的意思的他有些恼怒的回头，狠狠的瞪着身后的男人，尽管体内近乎疼痛般的渴望瘙痒只会让他水气弥漫的眼神看上去更像是在撒娇。

“切，真是意外的会勾人啊，人类。”男人楞了一下，再也无法忍耐的拽住艾伦的腰上下晃动，同时将自己大力的送入那诱人的洞穴之中。

“呼啊、啊啊啊……”再一次被逼上高潮，艾伦几近虚脱的往前倒去，却被开灯后就一直站在一旁的红发男人接住。

讽刺的是，会承认你是人类的，只有我们这些被那些人类尊为神明的怪物呢……对于你来说，那些家伙真的值得你这样自我牺牲吗？这种几乎要从眼神焚烧起自己的信念，在我们看来还真是，刺眼啊……  
这么想着，男人按在小腹上的大掌顺势沾上温热的白浊涂抹上大腿上的浅色皮带勒痕。

你眼中有着不会熄灭的光，即使被恐惧灼伤眼睛的愚者永远弃置于这片黑暗，目之所及是无尽的黑夜，被伤害，被否定，被逼迫，被侮辱……这份光明都无法被折损分毫，反而会在这片阴霾之中不断的吸引着指引着稀有的心甘情愿的信徒——  
这份信仰的力量，能让你们走到哪里呢？真是……让人期待啊。  
——在那之前，你就尽量的挣扎给我看吧，亲爱的艾伦。

-END-


End file.
